This disclosure relates in general to a content distribution network configured for automated query modification. Data management and/or security are increasingly of greater importance. In fact, accessing and stealing personal data contained within institutional computing systems can be lucrative for hackers and damaging for the victims of this crime. To protect their citizens, governments around the world are slowly increasing the regulatory burdens and obligations on companies who use and/or maintain personal data. While these regulatory burdens and obligations have good intentions, it is becoming increasingly clear that such regulations do not solve the data privacy issues.
The problems of data security have only become more pronounced in the last couple years with the increase in cloud computing and the increase in the demand for third party software to access content distribution networks. This shift towards cloud computing and third party software has become particularly problematic apparent in the fields of education and healthcare. In light of these problems, further developments in the realm of data privacy are desired.